


Us From Two Beginnings

by NevarDevereaux



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Human Trafficking, Kissing, M/M, May/December Relationship, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: What Raymond and Dembe are to each other can not be described; however, the story of their past can be told.My first Blacklist fic, and first in almost five years. I watched the entire series in under two weeks, so I know I missed subtle details.There is just not enough Dembe/Red love in fandom, although there is an abundance of it in canon.





	Us From Two Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! In canon, we know Dembe was a trafficked child rescued by Red. This fic will touch upon that. I know the age difference squicks some. If you see their relationship as purely platonic and paternal, this is not a fic for you. Please do not go further.
> 
> Please do not archive, post elsewhere, copy, remix, etc.
> 
> Typical disclaimer: I don't own. Someone does, but it isn't me. I do not make any money from the fic. I like to play with them, but I only borrow.

It has been over thirty years since a fairly young himself Raymond Reddington walked into a basement to cut a deal and saw him.

He was lying on a filthy floor, a threadbare shirt covering his bony frame. Red could hear the child’s ragged breathing and see his shivering.

“Is this how we treat children?” he had asked.

The lowlife on the other side of the room waved his hand dismissively.”Don’t worry about him. He’ll be dead soon.”

Red abhorred those who mistreated children, old people, and animals. Only those who were weak preyed on those who could not fight back. Red refused to leave the child there.

“How much?” Red asked nonchalantly.

“If you want to fuck someone, we have much better upstairs. Him? For you? Fuck him for free. He’s of no value now.”

Red put one in the man’s heart, one in his head. He worked quickly to free the child from confinement. Red remembers how light the boy was when he picked him up. Red did something he hadn’t done in many years. He prayed for the child. 

Over the years, the child he originally believed to be only nine or ten, but was fourteen, recovered physically. He proved to be a brilliant student, becoming enamored with languages. He was quiet and introspective. Red tried to spoil Dembe, but the sweet child, then young man, was happiest with a simplistic life.

He seemed to have adjusted well. Red spent hundreds of thousands on therapists, counselors, and the best emotional and mental care available. He wanted Dembe to _live_. If he could have wiped the memories of his time with those disgusting people, he would have.

Unlike most college students, Dembe lost himself in his studies. Red never heard of him partying or getting laid.

It was during one holiday Dembe’s first year into his master’s degree, Red felt it was time to speak with the young man.

“Dembe, I want to talk to you.”

“Yes, Raymond?”

Raymond decided the direct approach was best.

“Is everything ok? You’ve never brought a girl, or a boy, home during holidays or vacations. You know they would be welcome, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

Raymond knew there was more behind that simple answer. “Dembe, Don’t do this. If you need more counseling, someone to speak to, just tell me. I want you to have everything. Your past doesn’t define you. Do you hear me? You had no control over that. You were a victim and that doesn’t make you who you are.”

“Raymond, I have done everything you can imagine. More. I was beaten. I was forced into degrading acts. It hurt. Sex is _pain_. It is humiliation. Do you think I want to go through that again?! Raymond, please let this go.”

Raymond understood. Dembe had been trafficked. The horrors he experienced were all based in sex. Dembe equated sex with pain, torture, no control over his life and body.

The Red people know today is far from the Red of almost thirty years ago. Red was quite the looker. He was a medium build with lean muscle under his tailored suits. His light brown hair with hints of golds and reds was thick and slightly wavy. He was attractive and he knew it.

“Dembe, do you trust me?”

Dembe nodded, unsure of himself.

“Do you know I would never hurt you?”

“Yes.”

“Dembe, I can prove to you sex is not a weapon. Between two people who share love and respect, it is beautiful. If you give me this chance, I will prove to you your mind and body are yours and when someone puts your pleasure above all else, there is nothing to fear. Love and respect, Dembe. I have both for you.”

“No, Red.” Dembe shook his head. “I can’t. I have thought about it. I can’t forget, but I cannot ask this of you.”

Red took Dembe’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. “ _You_ are not asking. _I_ offered. I will see to it you forget, if you let me have this honor.”

“But, Red, they…”

“Shh. No they. Just us.”

Red took Dembe by the hand. “I love you. We can do anything you would like and nothing you don’t want to. You tell me if you want me to stop. You tell me if you want more.”

Dembe nodded, his eyes wide and his breathing becoming more rapid.

Red led Dembe to the master bedroom and did everything he could to overwrite Dembe’s memories with new ones. He spent countless hours that weekend worshipping the young man. 

Thirty years later, Red fondly remembers the taste of Dembe’s skin against his eager tongue. He mapped every inch of the deep brown skin that night. 

Red’s hands had gently roamed Dembe’s entire body as Raymond whispered reminders to Dembe of all the things that made him perfect. 

He knows Dembe comes apart when you lightly suck on the back of his neck. Cumming down Red’s throat will elicit a deep moan, but coming on his face will make Dembe shout. 

That night, Dembe learned so much about himself and Red was proud to say he was both teacher and heart. Dembe screamed himself hoarse when Red gently placed two pillows under his stomach and said matter of factly,” I am going to eat you out. It isn’t dirty or bad, While I am doing that, I want you to remember this is not being done to you. I am doing this for you and my pleasuring you is pleasurable for me. Don’t hold back. React. Your body knows what to do.”

Dembe looked back and implored Red not to do it. “Red, I understand. Please, do not debase yourself like this.”

Red licked his lips hungrily. “Debase myself? My beautiful Dembe, nothing we are doing or will do is debasement. I am not doing this of guilt or pity. You are beautiful and anyone with whom you share yourself is lucky. Thank you for feeling I am worthy enough.”

Red decided it was time to put his mouth to better use. He kissed and lapped at the fluttering hole until Dembe was incoherent and shaking.

“What do you want, Dembe,” Red asked after he pulled away. “Do you want to fuck me? I can open myself for you. Then, you can take me however you like. Would you prefer I fuck you. You are already so loose and wet. It wouldn’t take long to get you ready and slide my cock into you. I promise it will feel good after the initial burn. Tell me what you want.”

“You. I want to be inside you.”

Red reached into the nightstand. He found the slick and made a show of opening it and coating his fingers. Dembe watched in fascination as Red worked his fingers into his own ass, stretching and scissoring himself open. When he was stretched, Red positioned Dembe against the headboard before straddling the young man.

“Touch me anywhere and any way you want to, Dembe. I am going to ride you, now.”

Red closed his eyes as he began to slowly rise and fall on the thick cock. He forced his eyes open to watch Dembe, whose own eyes were shut tightly, but his open mouth and breathy moans told Red all he needed to know. Red knew the tight grip of Dembe’s hands on his hips would leave bruising. The thought made his breath catch.

Red began to ride him harder and faster. When Red felt nimble fingers grasp him and begin jerking, he couldn’t help the pure joy he felt.

He came first, throwing his head back with Dembe’s name on his tongue. The contractions around Dembe’s member pulled him over the edge with Red.

After, as Dembe rested on Red’s chest, Red stroked the young man’s head and admitted there would never be a phrase or word which could accurately describe their relationship. He was ok with that...

“Raymond? Raymond? You are distracted.” Dembe’s voice pulls Red back to the present

“Yes I am, dear Dembe.”

“By what, may I ask?”

“Do you remember that weekend in the Hamptons years ago when you were in college?”

The two men smile at each other.

“Yes. It is something I hope to never forget.”

“I concur.” Red stands and takes Dembe’s shirt in his hand, pulling the taller man to him, admiring his face before rising to kiss him.

“Raymond?”

“Allow an old man time to reminisce.”

“You are not old and we’ve slept together many times since then.”

“I know, Dembe, but that was the first time and it wasn’t sleeping together. That weekend, every touch, every kiss, every climax was beautiful. We didn’t sleep together. You know as well as I do, it was two people making love.”

This time it is Dembe who initiates the kiss. “It was. It is even now. “

Red and Dembe have been lovers on and off since that night. Anyone who carefully watches them can see the subtle clues, although neither man actively hides his feelings for the other.

Red takes Dembe’s hand and tugs him in the direction of the bedroom. “Sleep is optional,” Red quips.

Dembe laughs.


End file.
